


Aimer Danse

by gardenwitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Summer Vacation, Unrequited Love, new kid in school, theres too many tags too add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi Makoto is a new student in Hope's Peak Academy, and his eyes fall on the most popular couple in the school. He's only interested in Hinata Hajime, who's confused about his emotions towards Naegi. It's their last year of school before college, and Hinata needs to come to terms with his heart, or risk losing Naegi. Will the dance of love come to end at graduation and split forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aimer Danse

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh!! so this started out for a friend, and so the entire thing is dedicated to my really good friend, kelsie who's otps are p much the main relationships. i hope you like it ;u;

 

 

Naegi 

* * *

 

A new school, new faces to meet, new everything. A new life to make here, new reputation to uphold, new loves to form. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he clutched onto his shoulder strap tighter, watching the others pass by him with their laughs trailing behind them and ringing in his foreign ears. As they passed, he observed them all. One had bright pink hair and seemed to follow the girl with really long blonde hair that was with a guy with a scarf, a small kid dressed in a traditional kimono yelling at a girl with chopped up hair, and a girl dressed as if she was a doll. Naegi frowned, looking down at his plain clothes, compared to the rest of the population of the school it seemed. Everywhere he looked was a strange new look and design. 

A bell rang in the distance, and the loud chattering lowered as the friends and couples split up to go to their own respective classes. Soon, the front of the building was virtually empty, save for the new guy who didn't know where to go, and birds. Hitching his small and empty backpack closer to him, he walked his way up the steps, nearly tripping halfway up. The sheer size of the school was enough to make him nervously swallow, stopping just as he stepped from the last step. A voice made him jump, his heart racing. 

"So you're the new kid?" A girlish voice exclaimed, sound very curious. "I thought you'd be much more of a looker. Oh well." The owner of the voice suddenly made her debut, leaning over and examining him. "You got a name, new kid?" She asked, blinking quickly. 

"...Makoto Naegi." He said, taking a small step back. He looked over her and fully examined her appearance. Strawberry blonde hair, very fashionable tie and outfit to match. Big hair ornaments, and really cute freckles. As she continued to stare, a blushed formed over his ears and face. "Wh-What's yours?"

The girl laughed at his question, almost as if he was stupid in asking her name. "Come on, EVERYONE knows me!" Naegi just blinked in silence, getting more and more confused by the second. What was this girl on anyways? "Enoshima?" She said, as if that would help in the slightest. "Junko Enoshima, fashion idol that's on the cover of like, EVERY magazine in Japan?" She stared at him, waiting for him to at least recognize her in the slightest. Naegi just stared on, raising an eyebrow and leaning a bit away from her as she groaned. 

"Sorry. I don't read or look at magazines very often..." 

"I'll say! Anyways-" She stopped and looked at her watch, determining the time. "Well, homeroom should be ending soon and everyone will be coming out here until the first class starts. While we still got time, why don't I show you around a bit, since you seem like, totally lost."  

"Will we be able to make it around in time before the students get out...?" He asked, looking just how big the school actually was. "It's... Kind of big, don't you think?"  

Junko just laughed and grabbed into his sleeve, dragging him into the building with a lot of gusto. "We've got around fifteen minutes to get everything down and make it to the front in time before the Hoard -that's what I call the mass of students- comes in." She was talking a thousand miles an hour, pushing open the doors to the school.  

Naegi walked fast just to keep up, forget about listening to whatever she was saying. He started tripping over his feet, looking at the ground so he wouldn't actually trip. "U-Uh, Enoshima can we slow down a bit? I'm tri-" Not able to finish his sentence before completely tripping over his feet, Naegi brought both he and Junko down to the ground with a loud thud. "-pping." 

Landing on top of her, Naegi groaned, hitting his head on the tile. Junko wiggled around underneath him, almost desperate to get out. "Get off of me, you heavy ass!" She yelled, hitting the ground with her fist. "Stupid new kid, you're crushing me!"  

"I'm sorry!" He got up from her, holding his hand out to help her up. "Let me help you up!" Junko just swatted his hand away almost angrily, getting up herself. 

Naegi looked at her as she got up. She dusted herself off and straightened her clothes, reaching into her pocket to grab what looked to him as a compact mirror to check herself out. As soon as she looked, Junko yelped and turned away from him, reaching her hand up and fidgeted with her hair. 

Well that was odd. 

"Anyways, come on new kid." She didn't grab his arm this time, and for that Naegi was thankful; but she did however just walk off in some direction without him, already explaining the classes and rooms while he tried to catch up to her. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 Twelve minutes later, the two of them were standing by the stairs at the front of the school, Junko looking at her nail pompously while Naegi was leaned over trying to catch his breath. Glancing up from her nails to take a quick look at the boy that was panting beside her, Junko snorted and looked at her watch.

"Hey, New kid, the bells about to ring. I think you want to move away from the doors if you don't want to get trampled by the Hoard." With that, she walked down the stairs with her skirt and hair bouncing behind her, sitting on the bench closest to the stairs. "Join me, you'll see everyone that you need to know and watch out for." 

Naegi groaned at her words and sulked right down the stairs. Just as he sat down, the bell rung and the air became loud with the buzz of students talking and walking, soon followed by the slamming of lockers. 

"Alright listen up. I'm only going to say names once, keep your ears sharp, and your eyes even sharper. Got it?" Naegi nodded, intent on following her finger. "Good." Students started piling out, and Junko started pointing and describing. 

"See that girl over there," She pointed under the tree. "She's Touko Fukawa. Total spaz. She thinks everyone hates her and is out to get her. Oh look- There she goes. She's always chasing Togami. See? Right over there. Byakuya Togami." Junko pointed to a snobby looking kid that just got off the stairs, already trailed by Fukawa. "See, Togami hangs out with no one. He thinks everyone is like, below him or something. Total snob." 

Naegi nodded and made mental notes of everything she said, and memorized their faces. 

"That's Mahiru Koizumi over there by the bushes. She's always carrying around that camera around her neck taking pictures of everything. She's the head of the yearbook staff, go figure right?" Junko rolled her eyes and waved her off as if she was nothing. "That angry short blonde kid in a suit, that's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. He's never seen without his bodyguard, Peko Pekoyama. They're total loners- something to do with mafia shit or something." 

He nodded along with her words, trying to remember everything. 

"See that spazzo with the really pink hair with the hat? Over there-" Junko turned his face for him by the doors of the school. Damn, that's pink hair. "He's Souda Kazuichi. He's like totally obsessed with Sonia Nevermind, the pretty pretty princess he's standing next to. Of course, she only has eyes for the schools main and number one spaz, Gundam Tanaka -he's the one with the really long scarf-. He carries around his hamsters and calls them the dark gods of something, and he's always going on about some magic bullshit." 

By the way she was talking about everyone so far, she had to know everyone and their business. How popular was she, anyways? 

"Hey, listen to me kid! You ain't getting anywhere without names. That girl with the choppy hair is Mikan Tsumiki, she's scared of like everything, that's why she gets bullied by Hiyoko Saionji so much, the shrimp with banana's for hair." Junko stopped and laughed at her own joke, continuing on with a laugh. "Then that's Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Mondo Oowada. They never leave each others side. No not over there!" She moved his head for him again, pointing in the right direction. 

"Enoshima, how do you know all these people?" He asked, getting the latest ones down. 

"I'll answer that later. Names first. Leon Kuwata, Sayaka Maizono, and Ibuki Mioda, the three wierdos by the opposite bench that are usually having fights about which music genre is better. Get this, everyone knows Leon has the hots for Sayaka, but she's completely oblivious. Ibuki has the hots for some new transfer student that has the same name as Togami. We just call him Twogami. He's kind of on the fatter side." 

Naegi groaned to himself and leaned back into the bench, listening to Junko's rambles about the students. Jeez, how many more were there? He stopped paying attention for a little while, just watching her talk about everyone as if she was the schools gossip girl. Did everyone know each others names here? 

"Then there's Hifumi Yamada, sole member of the schools anime club. He's a total creep. He has one friend, Teruteru Hanamura. He's just short and creepy with those beady eyes of his. Extremely good chef, though." Junko took a long breath in, sweeping over the populous. "Celestia Ludenberg, that gothic lolita chick over there in the shade with that really crazy hair. She barely speaks to anyone and when she nice, she's sickly sweet and it makes me sick. She has her own secret agenda." She rolled her eyes, waving her off. "Then there's Yasuhiro Hagakure, the really big guy with the anti-gravity dreads. I swear he's failed like 3 grades and is a total stoner." 

Naegi nodded, hoping the list was coming to an end sometime soon. Too many names to remember. 

"The two in the waaaay back over there," Junko stretched up and pointed to the way back, where you could barely see. "Those two are Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai. I swear she's an endless abyss that consumes every food in sight and doesn't own a proper shirt or bra. And I think Nidai is on steroids or something because no high schooler should be that ripped." She shuddered as she finished, turning away from the two. 

"Excuse me, Enoshima? Bujt how many more people are you goi-" She cut Naegi off with a finger to the mouth,using her other hand to turn his head towards the stairs. 

"See those two? That's Hinata Hajime and Chiaki Nanami. They're the most popular couple in the school, because they've been together for so long. Hinata is kind of plain and blunt to say the least. Has some traits about him. Chiaki on the other hand, she's a narcoleptic gamer girl. I don't understand how they got together and stayed together for so long." She looked kinda peeved at that fact. "And, oh god. That's Nagito Komaeda. He's a literal spaz that goes on and on about this hope that no one seems to care about. Wait no, no one cares about. He's hella creepy." 

A few minutes of silence went by, and it was safe for him to assume that she was done. "Are you done?" She responded with a nod, much to his relief. "How do you know all these people?" 

Junko snorted, stretching and laying back with her face towards the sky. "I know everyone, and everyone knows me." 

He felt a gaze on his back, and Naegi straightened up, turning around to see Hinata looking at him, as if he was an unwelcome guest. Giving a sneer, Hinata turned away from Naegi, pulling Chiaki along with him as the two of them walked right back up the stairs. Ooookay. 

"Anyways, give me your phone." Junko demanded, holding out her hand without even looking at him. "I'm just putting in my number, new kid chill out. I'm not about to take off with it." Naegi just nodded and turned back towards her, fishing his phone from his pocket and putting it into her hand. A few moments later, she gave it back to him. getting up and walking towards the school. "Hey, go home and get some rest. Tomorrows your first day, isn't it? Go over all the names I gave you and you should be fine during the school year. Call me, yeah?" And with that, he walked into the school as the second bell rung, leaving Naegi alone. 

\------------------------

Later that evening, Naegi pulled his phone out, going through his contacts to go ahead and call Junko. He could hear his family laughing at the television program they were watching, which never interested him enough to watch. There was only one unfamiliar name, Mukuro. Confused he clicked the call button, pressing it up against his ear. It rang for what seemed like hours, until the voicemail tone came with Junko's voice. 

'You've reached Mukuro, sorry I didn't. Either I'm busy, or I just didn't care enough to answer.' It shut off and left a dial tone, leaving Naegi confused as hell. 

Who the fresh hell was Mukuro? 


End file.
